A un Minuto del Sol
by dazzteddybear
Summary: Una noche al parecer tranquila cambiará los planes de Takaba Akihito...Unos disparos…  Un chico de su edad…Un sobre amarillo…Y que tiene que ver Asami en todo eso…
1. Chapter 1 Noche Oscura

**Author Notes:**

Aquí va el capi 1. Será un fic cortito pero aún así ojalá les guste ; )

Si tienen alguna idea de un fic que les gustaría leer díganme, jaja ahorita estoy escribiendo uno de Universo alterno y apenas avance más lo tendrán x aquí.

A leer!

* * *

**A UN MINUTO DEL SOL**

by

_Dazz_teddybear_

Después de un intenso día en el trabajo Akihito se preparaba para ir a su casa y dormir un par de horas. Su última misión le había llevado dos largas semanas en las que poco o casi nada había dormido con tal de atrapar al culpable de contrabando de armas. Su jefe estaba feliz y claro que él también estaba satisfecho, pero nada era mejor que su cama en ese momento.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos disparos y gritos provenientes de un callejón muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente corrió para encontrar la causa de aquellos sonidos, sin embargo cuando llegó era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo ensangrentado de un joven aproximadamente de su edad descansaba en el piso, un arma en una de sus manos mientras en la otra sujetaba un sobre amarillo contra su pecho.

Tenía una identificación en su cartera y respondía al nombre de Keita Nakamura y cual fue la sorpresa del fotógrafo al ver una tarjeta del Club Sion, sin duda alguna ese chico tenía algo que ver con los negocios de Asami. Akihito tomó los documentos y los ocultó en su mochila antes de que llegara la policía y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Minutos después las patrullas se hicieron presentes, uno de los detectives se acercó a Takaba con toda la intención de interrogarlo.

"Me parece bastante sospechoso que lo encontraras y llamaras a la policía, ¿seguro que no fuiste tu quien lo mató?"

"¡Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría tan tranquilo y menos los hubiera llamado!"

"Bien niño entonces dime que sucedió"

_/Este detective tiene una actitud horrible…/_

Un señor mayor se acercó al ver el alboroto y le confirmó al detective que él también iba caminando cuando escuchó los disparos y que sin duda Takaba no era el responsable.

"Vi a un sujeto muy alto fornido salir del otro lado del callejón momentos después de los disparos, tenía tipo de guardaespaldas y lo único que puedo decirle con certeza es que era de origen chino"

"Muy bien, ambos pueden irse, pero déjenme sus datos por si los requerimos después"

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Asami se encontraba viendo las noticias, era un hábito que había desarrollado hacía poco tiempo ya que su chico siempre andaba metido en problemas. Notó como un par de reporteros rodeaban el cuerpo de un joven, y eso atrajo su atención de inmediato al identificar de quien se trataba. Keita tenía información importante con pruebas que la mafia china estaba haciendo de las suyas en su territorio.

_/ ¡Demonios! No puede ser que Keita esté muerto, y los documentos ¿los tendrá la policía? Debo resolver esto de inmediato/_

"Kirishima envía a dos hombres a investigar que fue lo que sucedió y el paradero de esos papeles, si los tiene la policía hagan lo necesario para recuperarlos"

"Muy bien Asami-sama"

El guardaespaldas salió de su oficina para encargarse de las órdenes que su jefe le había dado. Asami sintió su celular vibrar y sonrió al ver de quien provenía la llamada, era de su gatito salvaje.

"Hola Takaba, ¿ya estás extrañándome tan pronto? Apenas hace una semana que nos vimos"

"Cállate Asami no te estoy hablando por eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo algo que te pertenece"

El tono del mayor cambió inmediatamente, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería.

"¿En dónde estás?"

"Estoy cerca del lugar donde asesinaron a ese chico"

"No te muevas de ahí mandaré a alguien a recogerte"

"No tienes que hacer eso, puedo llegar solo a tu oficina. ¡No soy un niño de 5 años!"

"Eso lo dudo pero si quieres venir a mi oficina en el club me parece perfecto"

"No te hagas ideas raras, solo pasaré a dejar el sobre"

"¿En cuánto tiempo llegas?"

"Lo que sea que tome, espérame"

El chico terminó la llamada después de decir aquello, sin embargo para Asami la actitud del menor no era rara sino todo lo contrario, además ya lo pondría en su lugar por atreverse a colgar el teléfono sin despedirse.

Cerca de 20 minutos después Takaba estaba en la puerta del club, y aunque no estaba vestido acorde al verlo los guaruras lo dejaron entrar de inmediato. El club estaba abarrotado, era increíble que tanta gente fuera a ese lugar, igual alguien como él sin una conexión con Asami seguramente jamás tendría la posibilidad de entrar.

Tomó unas escaleras que tenían acceso restringido y caminó apresuradamente hasta la oficina de Asami. Al llegar solo abrió la puerta sin avisarle al mayor que había llegado.

"Al menos deberías aprender a tocar Akihito"

"Tu eres el que me necesita no yo a ti, y estoy bastante cansado, solo vine a entregarte esto"

Dicho lo anterior dejó caer el sobre en el escritorio del Yakuza, sus ojos dorados lo miraban intensamente como desnudándolo por completo. Takaba se sintió incómodo y fue entonces que supo que era momento de marcharse sin embargo, el mayor sujetó una de sus muñecas y lo atrajo hasta que estaban frente a frente.

"¡Ni lo pienses pervertido!"

"Aki ya es hora de que vayas entendiendo a quien le perteneces"

Asami lo sentó en sus piernas y lo miró fijamente, el fotógrafo siempre se sentía nervioso cuando el mayor lo miraba de esa manera, ya que podía ver el deseo y la lujuria en esos ojos dorados. Sus manos sujetaron aquella esbelta cadera para atraerlo hacia él y así unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Akihito sintió la lengua del mayor entrar en su boca lentamente, provocándolo poco a poco a corresponderle, Asami si que sabía como hacerlo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Los brazos del menor se enredaron en su cuello y pegó su cuerpo lo más posible para sentir aquella agradable calidez de Asami.

Después de un par de minutos se separaron, Akihito estaba totalmente sonrojado al darse cuenta de sus acciones, en cambio, Asami lucía bastante complacido y una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

"Se nota que no quieres nada conmigo Akihito"

"¡Es porque me falta sueño, no te hagas ilusiones!"

"¿Estás seguro?, puedo hacer que la pases increíble y después podrías irte a dormir tranquilamente"

Akihito se había excitado solo con el beso de Asami y era bastante evidente porque sus jeans lucían algo ajustados en el frente, sin embargo se puso de pie y con su rostro lleno de enojo le gritó a Asami.

"Eres un cretino, y ni creas que me tendrás a tu disposición cada vez que tengas ganas, ¡así que me voy!"

"Te veré cuando estés de mejor humor, ve y duerme, estás más insoportable que de costumbre"

El menor salió furioso del club, se subió al auto con Kirishima y se fue pensando miles de cosas en lo que llegaban a casa, en verdad estaba cansado pero el solo ver a Asami lo había hecho olvidarse de todo.

_/Y lo peor de todo es que Asami me dejó prendido…no…no…no Aki no debes pensar en Asami de esa manera, no debes dejarlo que haga lo que quiera contigo/_

"Takaba-kun ya llegamos"

"Gracias"

El menor se bajó y corrió hacia su departamento, al entrar dejó su mochila cerca de la puerta, votó sus zapatos y se fue directo a tomar un baño. Cuando estaba en la regadera sintió su cuerpo relajarse lentamente con el contacto del agua caliente, pero su mente traicionera lo hizo pensar en Asami, en lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unos minutos.

Su miembro estaba totalmente en atención entre sus piernas y sin pensarlo su mano se deslizó hacia su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse en movimientos urgentes mientras imágenes de Asami tocándolo invadían su mente.

Era imposible negar el efecto que tenía el mayor sobre él, bastaba con que lo tocara un poco y sentía su cuerpo responder a la más mínima provocación. Tanto tiempo juntos solo había causado que los encuentros entre ambos resultaban más placenteros.

Takaba dejó su mente volar hacia imágenes de ambos haciendo el amor, ya no importaba cuales de ellas eran reales o no, el placer era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

"Ahh…Asa…Asami…"

El chico se estremeció de pies a cabeza al experimentar aquel delicioso orgasmo. Su esencia siendo lavada por el agua mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en la pared.

_/Pero que pasa conmigo….porque pienso en Asami al hacer algo así, es cierto que muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotros, pero después de lo de Hong Kong hemos vuelto a ser como antes y no hay nada que nos una, soy su juguete en turno para desfogar sus frustraciones…aunque ya es demasiado tiempo para seguir conmigo ¿no sería posible que Asami me quiera o si?… /_

Akihito salió de la regadera, se vistió en bóxers y playera y se acostó a dormir, ya no quería pensar más en Asami, aun tenía que encontrar al asesino de aquel chico y revelar su identidad a la prensa.

La mañana siguiente Akihito se sentía descansado y con nuevas energías y lo mejor de todo es que había escapado a las garras de Asami, de no ser así seguramente estaría en cama completamente adolorido.

_/Ya es tiempo que ese cretino se dé cuenta que no soy su juguete…seguramente tendré que estar atento estos días y evitar que me atrapen sus guaruras/_

Después de tomar un baño y desayunar apresuradamente Takaba se dirigió a su trabajo, según le había dicho su jefe ese día solo tendría que tomar fotos de una boda, sería fácil y al menos podría recuperarse un poco de todo lo que había tenido que hacer de su trabajo anterior.

Al tomar las fotos de los novios regresó a mostrárselas a su jefe, en verdad eran extraordinarias y éste estaba muy complacido.

"Muy buen trabajo Takaba, mi amigo el alcalde estará feliz por las fotos que tomaste de su hijo y su nueva esposa"

"Gracias, ¿hay alguna otra cosa?"

"Quiero que investigues el contrabando de autos de lujo, parece que la mafia japonesa está involucrada. En este sobre tienes todos los detalles, tienes dos semanas para entregarme tus resultados"

"¡Entonces me voy jefe!"

"Takaba aunque sé que no haces caso, al menos ten un poco de cuidado, no quiero quedarme sin mi reportero."

"Lo dice porque soy el único que tiene agallas para investigar a fondo"

"¡No te creas tanto, mejor esfúmate niño!"

Takaba le sacó la lengua a su jefe y salió sonriente del periódico, ambos tenían una buena relación, el pelearse era su manera de demostrarse afecto. Aunque era diferente con Asami, era verdad que ellos discutían y no congeniaban pero siempre había algo extra que con su jefe no…

_/ ¿Podría ser….la tensión sexual entre nosotros?/_

Akihito estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que unos sujetos se acercaban por detrás sigilosamente. Al estar cerca de él uno de ellos agarró a Takaba y el otro colocó un pañuelo con cloroformo sobre su rostro, haciendo que el chico se desvaneciera de inmediato. Lo subieron en un coche negro con vidrios polarizados para posteriormente dirigirse a su guarida.

"¿Mmm qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?'

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Aki?

No se pierdan el próximo capi.

Y plizzzzzzzz dejen sus comentariossssssss, que me haen muy muy feliz!

Se aceptan bombas, chocolates, y críticas que ayuden a mejorar el fic!

Xauuuuu =D


	2. Chapter 2 Luz Solar

**Author Notes:**

Aquí les va el segundo capi de la historia, espero que más gente se anime a comentar ; )

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. Luz Solar**

"¿Mmm qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?"

"¡Hasta que despertaste niño!"

Al escuchar una voz desconocida los ojos de Takaba se abrieron mostrando enorme sorpresa. Estaba en una bodega por lo que podía ver, sus manos y pies estaban atados y no podía moverse en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué demonios quieren?"

"¿Donde están los papeles del chico muerto?"

"No sé de lo que me están hablando"

"¡No te hagas el inocente!"

Uno de los sujetos golpeó su estómago fuertemente y sonrió de manera sádica al ver como Akihito gritaba de dolor.

"Deja de jugar o no saldrás vivo de aquí."

"Yo no tengo lo que ustedes buscan. Y si fuera tu dejaría de golpearme, mi cuerpo ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, y harás enojar a alguien sin duda"

"Este chico a parte de tonto está loco. Mejor vamos a matarlo, después de todo no nos sirve de nada"

Otro de los sujetos tomó un arma y le apuntó a Takaba a la cabeza. En verdad que Akihito se preocupó entonces, odiaba las armas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar.

"¡Espera, yo sé donde están los papeles!"

"Dijiste que no sabías."

"Mentí ¿de acuerdo?"

Akihito recibió un segundo golpe en el estómago aun más fuerte que el anterior, el sujeto haló su cabello y lo abofeteó.

"Deja de estar jugando mocoso, no tengo tu tiempo. Vuelve a mentir y te volaré los sesos."

Sin ninguna advertencia un arma atravesó la cabeza del sujeto frente a Akihito cayendo al piso. El otro volteó hacia todos lados tratando de localizar el origen del disparo, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar porque Asami ya se encontraba a un lado de él apuntándole con la pistola.

"La gente que toca lo que es mío se muere" - dicho lo anterior jaló el gatillo sin la menor duda. Akihito solo cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Asami. Este lo soltó de sus ataduras y salieron de la bodega, de un auto de lujo emergió un hombre adulto y se acercó a ambos.

"Asami, ¿este es el joven que te entregó los papeles?"

"Así es Kih Shoun"

"Eres muy valiente jovencito, y aunque no pudimos salvar la vida de mi hijo te agradezco que lo intentaras y que evitaras que la policía obtuviera esta información. Me gustaría que consideraras unirte a mi familia, como mi hijo..."

"Se lo agradezco señor, y no lo tome a mal pero yo no quiero ser un yakuza, vivo de manera sencilla pero soy feliz con mi trabajo."

"Espérame en el coche Tabaka."

Akihito se moría por responderle alguna grosería a Asami pero se aguantó solo por la presencia del otro señor.

"Es bastante vival ese chico Asami, se nota que es difícil."

"Más de lo que te imaginas..."

"Hay algo que deba saber, es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes, ¿acaso por eso se rehusó a unirse a mi familia?"

"No lo tomes personal, es la manera de ser de Takaba, he hecho de todo para llevármelo a vivir conmigo pero preferiría vivir en la perrera."

"Estoy seguro que al final lo convencerás Asami"

Asami le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidieron. Entró en el coche donde lo esperaba un ansioso Akihito.

"Ahora si Akihito tu y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver. Kirishima llévanos a casa."

"¡Desde luego que no! Yo me voy a mi casa y tu a la tuya."

"Ni siquiera vas a agradecerme que te rescaté de esos sujetos."

"Gracias... ¿ya estás contento?"

"Me parece que será una noche muy larga Tabaka"

"No...no te dejaré..."

"Eso ya lo veremos."

Entre gritos y maldiciones de Takaba después de media hora estaban llegando al departamento de Asami. Este lo llevó en brazos y lo aventó en la cama bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape.

"Ya te dije que no Asami...no quiero..."

"Aki siempre dices lo mismo, ya deberías cambiar de excusa ¿no te parece?"

"Y no ha entrado en tu cabezota que yo no quiero nada contigo y por eso te lo digo cada vez."

El mayor se quedó bastante serio y no se movió ni un solo centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos dorados se concentraron en el rostro de Akihito y después de unos segundos procedió.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir esas cosas y de comportarte como un niño Aki? Te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo, aquí vas a estar seguro."

"Dirás que me tendrás seguro para llevarme a la cama cuando quieras"

"Y eso es más terrible que ser secuestrado por maleantes, o que pase algo similar como lo de Hong Kong"

Al escuchar las palabras de Asami fue que Takaba comenzó a reaccionar el pensar en todas las cosas terribles que había tenido que soportar en la ausencia del yakuza.

"A...Asami...si yo viniera a vivir contigo...seríamos..."

"¿Amantes? Por si no lo has notado hace mucho tiempo que lo somos. Y quítate esas ideas raras de la cabeza de que voy a aburrirme si vivimos juntos. Sabes bien que estoy fuera casi todo el día y tu estarás ocupado con tu trabajo."

"Pero...yo no puedo pagar nada de este departamento, y viviendo gratis me sentiría como si fuera tu prostituto"

"En ese caso puedes contribuir haciendo el penthouse un hogar para ambos. Aunque por otro lado no me molesta que parte de la cuota quieras pagarla con sexo"

"¡ASAMIIIIII!"

El mayor se rió ante la cara de furia y sonrojo del fotógrafo, se acercó a la cama y empujó a Takaba para que se recostara sobre la ella.

"¿Qué dices si empezamos con tu pago?"

"Pero aun no acepto, y tengo que traer el resto de mis cosas"

"De eso puedes ocuparte mañana, al fin que la mayoría están empacadas en la habitación contigua. Ahora mejor concentrémonos en algo más interesante"

"Te recuerdo que mañana tengo que trabajar así que...no lo hagas muy duro..."

"Eso quiere decir que puedo hacerte lo que quiera"

"No dije esoooooooooo"

El yakuza le sonrió al chico directamente, este se embobó con el rostro de Asami y cuan diferente se veía al estar relajado y...se atrevería a decir ¿feliz?

La ropa del fotógrafo desapareció en unos segundos, sus ojos verdes llenos de deseo recorrían el cuerpo de Asami mientras este se desnudaba por completo. Asami le sonrió sensualmente mientras tomaba el lubricante en sus manos, en respuesta las manos del rubio se movieron para halar al mayor y que se hincara entre sus piernas.

"Sé que estás ansioso Akihito pero necesito prepararte"

El menor suspiró el sentir un dedo del mayor entrar lentamente en su entrada, probando y buscando su punto de placer. Asami podía ver la respiración del fotógrafo hacerse más rápida a cada segundo, sus blancas manos acariciaban los muslos del mayor mientras este seguía preparándolo.

"Ah...Asami..."

"Te gusta no es así, mi lindo Akihito"

El rubio no respondió verbalmente, pero sujetó un brazo del yakuza y lo atrajo hacia él, provocando que sus miembros se rozaran y la mano de Asami abandonara su entrada.

Sentía su cuerpo arder de placer ante el contacto, sujetó con fuerza el cabello de Asami y movió su cuerpo sensualmente para restregar sus miembros erectos. El pelicastaño lo besó apasionadamente aumentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Su lengua entró a aquella deliciosa boca y creó un juego extremadamente sexual entre ellos.

Los suspiros de Akihito se escuchaban en toda la habitación, mientras la respiración de Asami se había hecho ligeramente más elaborada.

"Asa...mi..."

El mayor podía sentir la humedad en su abdomen provocada por el miembro de Akihito mientras seguían rozándose desesperadamente.

"Dime que deseas...Akihito"

Asami lo tenía rendido de placer, mordiendo su cuello ligeramente y haciéndolo estremecerse con su respiración sobre su piel encendida.

"Ahhh...tu sabes lo que quiero..."

"No, no lo sé...tienes que ser muy claro"

"Hazme el amor Asami"

El mayor sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez hasta hacer que Tabaka apenas y pudiera respirar, lo empujó hasta que su cabeza descansó en las enormes almohadas y una vez conforme se hincó entre sus piernas.

"Espero que estés listo Akihito"

Tomó sus caderas con fuerza y alineando su enorme miembro en su entrada lo penetró en un solo movimiento.

"Ahhhhhh...Asa...mi"

"Mmm...increíble"

El mayor comenzó a moverse de manera enérgica, el interior del rubio era muy ajustado y cálido lo que le brindaba sensaciones indescriptibles cada vez que hacían el amor. Ruidos húmedos podían escucharse mientras entraba y salía de aquel lindo cuerpo.

Por su parte el fotógrafo estaba flotando en el espacio, Asami siempre lograba crear en él un placer tan grande que lo hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, solo podía sentir la magia de sus cuerpos unidos, esperando llegar juntos al paraíso ansiado.

Su próstata siendo golpeada con cada estocada del mayor, mientras su cadera prácticamente estaba al aire sujetada solo por los brazos de Asami. Deslizó una de sus manos a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse tanto como le era posible. Esta muy húmedo, y sentía que su entrada se estaba contrayendo cada vez más.

"Aki...ah...me estás apretando"

"Asami...yo...ahhh...estoy cerca..."

El mayor entonces lo penetró con más fuerza, buscando fundirse en el cuerpo de Akihito y jamás separarse de él. Apretó sus nalgas y con un par de roces a su próstata, el menor estaba temblando de pies a cabeza derramando su semen en su abdomen y pequeñas lágrimas de placer abandonando sus ojos.

Asami solamente aguantó un par de estocadas más y sintió un enorme escalofrió de placer recorrer su espalda mientras llenaba el cuerpo de Takaba con su esencia. Si es que estaba apretado antes, en ese momento sentía como si fuera un guante extremadamente ajustado creado solamente para él.

El rubio acarició el cabello de Asami tiernamente pegándolo a su cuerpo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. El pelicastaño lo observó con detenimiento, en su rostro se reflejaba paz, y después de semejante encuentro era obvio que no despertaría en un buen rato. Asami atrajo al menor a su pecho, y pegando sus cuerpos haló la sábana para cubrirse y quedarse dormido plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Akihito estaba profundamente dormido, descansado muy cerca de Asami, este ya estaba despierto y contemplaba el rostro del menor que proyectaba una enorme sonrisa.

"Asami querido, ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?"

El yakuza se acercó y se dio cuenta que el fotógrafo estaba completamente dormido y estaba hablando en su sueño.

"En verdad eres la esposa perfecta Aki, ¿qué dices si hacemos el amor en la mesa?"

El mayor desde luego solo estaba tratando de hacer que Takaba se despertara, al sentir unas manos sobre su cuerpo y escuchar la fuerte voz de Asami en su oído este se despertó incorporándose inmediatamente.

"Pervertidoooooo, ¿qué demonios estas pensando tan temprano?"

"No sabía que te morías por ser mi esposa Aki, aunque francamente no me gustaría verte usando vestidos ni nada parecido...pero en su lugar podrías usar un delantal en la cocina, eso si nada debajo de él."

"Estás demente, yo jamás querría ser tu esposo, o esposa o como sea que se le diga"

"Y que fue eso de **Asami querido**"

"Era un sueño entiendes, ¡yo jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso!"

"Yo que tu no apostaría al respecto, porque cuando te penetro puedes llegar a decir cosas realmente interesantes"

El yakuza sujetó su trasero y pegó al menor a su cuerpo besando su cuello juguetonamente.

"No no suéltameeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ya decía yo que era una mala idea vivir contigo Asami"

FIN

* * *

Waaaaaa que les pareció? Bueno ya se que fue corto, pero acabo de subir otro de mis fics y ese les garantizo que si será largo.

Xauuuuuu

DEJEN REVIEWS!


End file.
